1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cartridge assemblies suitable for convenient use with cooperative camera apparatus. More specifically the invention relates to such cartridge assemblies including film in a disk format and to means for facilitating opening of the assemblies to remove the film disk, such as for processing and printing.
2. Description of the Prior Art